Hello, Goodbye
by Leesulah
Summary: Kagome stumbled upon the wrong place, and most certainly at the wrong time, on a normal trip through the well. Surrounded by an unfamiliar world, she tries to make the most of it, while waiting for a way back home. It's only going to be a short visit... right? Pairing undecided.
1. Chapter 1

**Forward:** I will make my disclaimer now, and only now. It will be in effect for the remainder of the entire story. I do not own any of the characters, worlds, anything that pertains to their owners, Takahashi Rumiko and Kishimoto Masashi, respectively. The pairing is decided as of yet. I would appreciate feedback on who you might want Kagome to be with. _**There is a poll on my site for your convenience.**_ Everyone is in their canon age besides Kagome. She will be 12 for the sake of making my life easier. Also... I find myself in need of a good beta. One that: has common sense, good ideas, good grammar, knows story flow, has humor, can spot plot holes, can remind me to update, can see if characters are in character or not, and most of all- has time. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of many (?) to come.

**Hello, Goodbye**

**Chapter 1**

I had a slight problem.

At least, that's what they always say in the face of a larger one.

Currently I was looking up into what view of the night sky I could get from the small opening of the well, that was even more so obscured by a decaying wooden roof above it. From what I could see, it looked like it was about to collapse at any moment with the slightest of provocation. _When did that get there? _

"InuYasha?" I cried out tentatively. "Miroku? Sango? Shippo?" The only reply I received were the echoes of my friends' names. I decided to try a more unlikely approach. "...Sesshōmaru?" Of course, no answer came.

I felt around the walls surrounding me, but only felt ancient vines literally crumble to dust under my touch. _Well... there goes that option, _I wryly thought to myself. The well wasn't the most neatly constructed, so the rocks were uneven and allowed spaces for me to grip. I eyed up the wall carefully, and planned out my path. Slowly, yet steadily, I made my way up the decrepit well, panting by the time I reached the lip. I hauled my giant backpack over the edge and threw myself over immediately after, collapsing against the side of the well to take a short breather.

While resting, I took the time to observe my surroundings. Remains of what looked to be an old shed surrounded the well. In all actuality, it looked to be completely scorched, but it was hard to make out the exact details in the darkness of the night. A vague looking forest enclosed the shed on all sides. Outlines of branches were seen through the pale light of the moon. Looking closer, I could make out an outline of what looked to be a nice-sized house.

I sighed, still leaning heavily against the stone of the well. I knew I could go back, but the mere thought of all that climbing if it didn't work for whatever reason chased away the option. Lighting a fire was not an option as well. If there was one thing I learned from my travels in the Feudal Era, it was to _not _attract any unwanted attention. Especially in a completely unfamiliar place like this. _Things are __not__ looking out for me,_ I thought with a grimace.

Despite all that, I attempted to keep a positive outlook on the situation at hand. _At least I have a sleeping bag!_ I turned to my bag and was in the process of unzipping the mighty thing when I heard low voices creeping up on my position. Immediately I froze and started breathing in long and quietly through my nose.

"... never been in this area before. Sensei, are you_ sure_ we're not lost?"

I jumped at the loud voice that followed.

"Yeah! We've been walking for hours and hours and we_ still_ haven't found this 'super secret' training area you were talking about!"

"Shut up, dobe. You're too loud."

A long sigh followed as the loud voice and the annoyed one went at it.

"You can't tell me what to do, teme! Last I checked, you were still a genin like me!"

A new voice jumped in at this point, the owner of the sigh I presumed. I credited him for having this much patience so far.

"Naruto, stop yelling. We're almost there. Sasuke, don't provoke him."

Murmurs of assent followed and silence filled the area once again. I couldn't see any figures from my point of view, but I knew they were still hanging around my position. My hands were starting to shake a little from keeping them in place for so long and I mentally cursed, trying to stay them. Unfortunately, a little rattle from the zipper pull got out before I could stop them. Fear flooded through my veins as I quickly sucked in a breath and desperately hoped the mysterious group hadn't heard. Apparently Lady Luck was on my side as a tense, pregnant silence ensued.

Eventually I heard silent steps fade out of the clearing and I let my bated breath out in a whoosh as I wiped my forehead of sweat that had gathered there in nervousness. "Kami... that was a close one._" _I whispered to myself, relieved.

"Was it really?"

I would've whipped around, but a firm grip around my shoulders held me in place. A touch of cold pressed lightly on my neck, and I knew I was had. The stillness of the small knife easily showed the amount of control and expertise of the man that caught me.

"P-please don't kill me! I don't even know w-where I am!" I squeaked out in a rush. I briefly cursed myself mentally for how weak I sounded. But that thought flew away in my panic and fear as I anxiously awaited my fate. A cold, steely voice answered my plea.

"Who are you? What's a civilian like you doing in a place like this?" He allowed only a brief moment for me to reply.

"I... my name is Higurashi Kagome. Like I said before, I have no idea where I am. I-I don't even know what era I'm in!" I sobbed out in the end.

The man sighed heavily before letting his knife drop from my neck, leaving me still gripped in his other arm.

"Are you going to let go of me?"

I blinked my teary eyes, loosening the bone-crushing hold I didn't even know I had on his arm. He shook it out, trying to get some feeling back into the numb appendage.

"Alright... let's get you to the village and the Hokage." He said, grabbing my wrist and pulling me up. "Sasuke, grab her bag." A grunt followed and the bag barely budged an inch. "... On second thought, Naruto, why don't you help carry it." He sweat dropped.

"Holy crap! This thing weighs a ton! How do you even carry this thing, lady?!" 'Naruto' exclaimed as he shakily helped lift it.

"Eh..." I scratched the back of my head with my free hand in embarrassment, "I'm used to it?"

Silence followed and I assumed it was from shock. "Gawd, you must have monstrous strength!"

"Alright, let's get going." My captor sighed out.

I was led off by him, and I glanced behind me to see two faint figures my size struggle to keep up with the huge outline that was my backpack on their backs. A third, slightly smaller figure trailed beside them.

"Naruto! Stop giving Sasuke-kun all the weight!" A feminine voice growled from the other person's direction.

"I'm not!" Naruto insisted.

"Liar!" A punch and a loud cry soon followed.

"Sakura... don't hit Naruto. He's working just as hard as Sasuke." The older man chided.

"Yes, Kakashi-sensei..." she grumbled.

This... was going to be a long trip.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Halt!"

I started, my head lifting up from surprise. Next, my mouth dropped open in awe as I saw the great gate in front of us for the first time. It seemed to stretch on for miles on both sides until it passed out of my line of sight. Two small figures atop the wall were outlined by the bright sunlight. No matter how much I strained my eyes against the sunlight, they only appeared vaguely dark.

"It's alright, it's just us." A lazy voice behind me drawled.

"Ah, Kakashi. Who is that you have with you?" The figures questioned.

I glanced up at Kakashi's face and prayed he wouldn't mention anything bad.

He seemed thoughtful for a minute. "Her name is Higurashi Kagome. She's a civilian we found alone. We are taking her to the Hokage."

Relief instantly flooded through me and I smiled up at Kakashi in gratitude. He looked down and his eyes crinkled in what I assumed to be a smile. 'This could turn out to be okay,' I thought happily.

"Alright, you're clear to go."

The huge gate creaked out towards us immediately after. Swiftly, we walked in and instantly I was surrounded by a rather pleasant din. Vibrant colors of all hues seemed to be everywhere I turned my head. As well, the smell of fresh food, the sound of haggling, and laughter filled all of my senses. This village was absolutely full of life.

A large smile creeped its way onto my face and I relaxed for the first time in hours. I could feel the tension leave my captor's body at the same time. It was almost like we had been put under a spell- and not an unwelcome one.

"Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto, meet me at the Hokage's office as soon as possible. We'll be waiting up there." Kakashi said.

A frown creased my as I wondered why we were leaving at separate times. I blinked once, and suddenly I couldn't hear the village anymore- see the village anymore. All I could see was a great office with a young woman seated lazily behind a large desk stacked with mountains of paper upon paper.

"...Ah? Kakashi? Who is this?"

Kakashi shrugged behind me and finally let my wrist go. "She's just a civilian we found outside the village. She has no knowledge of anything pertaining to Konoha or the surrounding area, however."

Three soft bangs suddenly sounded behind me and I turned to see the three other members of the squad. I blinked in shock. 'They must have gotten here the same way we did...' I theorized. The blond haired one, 'Naruto,' my mind supplied, waved cheerfully to me. I hesitantly answered with a small wave of my own.

"How is this possible? All people should at least know of Konoha..."

I turned back to see the woman frowning in deep thought. Mentally, I sighed; I knew I was going to have to explain this one...

"Please... When I explain this to you, don't let anything be spread around, because this information is very personal to me." I pleaded.

She seemed to consider it for a second and finally nodded in acquiescence.

"Swear it." I had to be absolutely certain.

The lady seemed slightly offended. "You have my word, along with everyone else's in this room."

I nodded in satisfaction, and began my long tale...

* * *

_A little short, I know, but this seemed to be a good place to leave off on, and subsequently pick up on next chapter._

_Thank you kindly for reviewing. I really appreciate it._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The entire story ended up consuming only a half an hour, give or take a few minutes. I could tell that they were all very skeptical, judging by their faces when I finally finished talking. I allowed them a few minutes to soak it all in, and waited patiently for the first question that was sure to wonder at my sanity. And sure enough, not even five seconds passed before the woman in charge spoke up.

"I... think you are telling the truth. The story is too far-fetched and intricate to have been a lie made up on the spot. Though the idea of demons roaming the lands freely is quite an alarming thought..."

"I believe you are right, Tsunade. I saw no indication of lying at any given time during the telling," Kakashi said.

'Good to know how trusting these people are...' I thought wryly to myself.

Tsunade frowned thoughtfully. "Well, we'll have to find somewhere to put you for the time being. I'd put you with Naruto, but you'd surely find the brat annoying-"

"Hey!" Naruto cried.

"-so we'll just find a nice apartment for you," she continued on.

There really wasn't anything I could do, so I simply bowed in thanks. "Thank you. What shall I do in the meantime?"

Kakashi and Tsunade shared a look before she turned to me. "I guess you'll hang with these brats. Don't worry, they're better than your average bunch of brats, so you'll be in good hands."

There was a slight pause as she seemed to think seriously about something.

"I suppose we'll enroll you into the ninja academy as well. In due time, we will naturalize you, if your stay here is long enough." Tsunade said. "For now though, we will have Ibiki take a look at you and you'll be released. Thank you for your cooperation." Then she turned to Kakashi, "since you're not doing anything now, go get Ibiki for me. And don't be late."

Kakashi's face remained indifferent as he 'banged' away. I blinked at the little puff of smoke that quickly dissipated in his wake. 'So that's what it looks like to other people...' I realized.

Tsunade looked to the remainders of the squad. "You three brats can go home now, Kakashi will let you know when you receive your next mission."

Three more bangs immediately followed, and I couldn't help but wonder how in God's name they did that...

"Now, if you would please stay here, miss..."

"Higurashi Kagome."

Tsunade smiled tightly, "You may want to sit down, Kakashi is notorious for always being late."

So, I settled myself in and waited in an awkward silence as Tsunade went back to 'working,' which seemed to consist of pulling out a sake bottle from nowhere and chugging it down. Great leader she seemed to be. I watched as she finished her current one and pulled another one from thin air and proceeded to chug that one down. After all, I had nothing better to do, considering Kakashi had yet to show up, just like Tsunade had said.

'What a day this is turning out to be...'

* * *

_Meh, another short chapter. Seems that's all I'm able to do these days. Oh well, seemed good to me. _

_And as I have told a reviewer, I will be having Kagome share a semi-romantic moment with each of the characters on my poll. That will hopefully help some people choose. As well, I stress that the winner of the poll only greatly influences my final decision._

_Thanks for reviewing. I really appreciate it._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

I was nearing my breaking point when Kakashi finally decided to show with Ibiki. I had waited three hours, for crying out loud! My time wasn't that wasted, however. Tsunade told me about Konoha and it's inhabitants to pass the time. Or to avoid her 'work.'

Shinobi came and went occasionally. I was introduced to some; the ones that she was closer to, I assumed. One of them, Gekko Hayate, had a mysterious illness that plagued his lungs. Apparently, no one knew how to cure it or knew what it was. I, however, had definitely seen the likes of it before, and it was by no means pretty. I suddenly felt grateful of the advanced medicinal practices of my world.

"Gekko-san..." I said hesitantly when Tsunade finished debriefing him. He turned mildly surprised eyes to meet mine, and abruptly had a violent coughing fit. I patiently waited for him to recover before continuing, "may I please speak privately with you for a minute?"

He looked slightly confused, but nonetheless nodded in agreement. We both glanced at Tsunade, who raised her eyebrow in reply.

"Alright, I know when I'm not needed. I needed more sake, anyways..." she muttered on her way out the door."

I smiled gratefully at her retreating back, "thank you." A certain male voice brought me back to the situation.

"Kagome-san? What is it you needed?"

A nervous feeling settled itself in my stomach. "W-well, you see..." I paused, but suddenly I felt sure of myself; he deserved to know what was plaguing himself. "I know what's wrong with your lungs."

Hayate's tired eyes widened in disbelief before narrowing. "If this is some cruel joke..."

"It isn't! I would never do something like that to anyone!" My desperation must have reached him, for he paused and gestured for me to continue. "You have what people from my land call bronchitis. However, yours seems chronic. I assume you've had this condition for a while?" At his nod I went on. "Then I may be able to help you."

"How? Nobody has ever been able to figure out what's wrong before, let alone cure it. What makes you any different?"

I could understand where he was coming from. Hearing that nobody knew what was wrong with him and that there was no cure, and suddenly along comes a foreigner with the answers to his problems. However, I wasn't about to give up.

"I know how you feel, but you must trust me. I only want to help you! Please, hear me out!" I said fervently.

"..."

I took his silence as the go-ahead, "If you let me work with you for one hour a day, when you don't have missions, I will be able to heal your lungs back into shape in no time," I said. "If you don't want to do this... I understand. I... I just want to help you. I hope you consider my offer, Gekko-san."

An unreadable expression took over his eyes before he pat a friendly hand on my shoulder. "I don't know why, but I feel as though I should trust you. I've never had anyone try so hard for me before. For this, I thank you. I will do it."

A gentle smile spread across my face. "No, thank you, Gekko-san, for letting me be selfish."

Hayate looked slightly surprised. "Selfish? No, I think you're one of the most selfless of people I've met." He took his hand off of my shoulder and took a step back. "When shall we meet first?"

"I think tomorrow would do just fine, unless if you have a mission or are otherwise busy."

"I can think of nothing," he said. "I will see you tomorrow then, around noon."

A bang sounded and wisps of smoke dissipated quickly.

"...ashi-san? Higurashi-san?"

I blinked as I roused from my thoughts at the sound of Kakashi's voice. "Yes? Is Ibiki-san ready?"

"He is. I'm to escort you to him," Kakashi said.

I smiled brightly and flounced over to him. "Great! Let's get this over with."

Kakashi's eyes crinkled in a smile and suddenly we were poofed away.

I didn't think I'd ever get used to that.

* * *

_I hope I didn't make Gekko OOC. It's hard to write him, considering there was so little of him in the story. Please tell me if you feel he should be different. _

_Thank you kindly for your reviews. I really appreciate it._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

The chirping of the morning birds gently woke me at dawn (it had become an awful habit of mine to wake up so early from my time in the feudal era). I shifted in my covers, dropping out of my bed and onto my feet. A yawn worked its way up my body and in turn, my arms stretched high. My eyes slowly blinked away the tears that had collected from yawning, and I gazed downward. An empty floor graced my sight. 'I'm really gonna need to do some decorating soon...'

The morning went by relatively fast as I busied myself with showering and getting ready for Gekko-san. I was actually a little nervous and excited for seeing him. Which was a little odd, considering I had just met him yesterday. But, he is a nice acquaintance; one I definitely wouldn't mind getting to know a little better.

I thought I'd make a nice, standard homemade meal for lunch for us, so I set out for the streets to purchase the ingredients. As I left my apartment and locked the door behind me, I took a breath of fresh air and smelled Konoha; it was very invigorating and pleasant.

Stepping out into the streets, I wandered towards the local open market with no real knowledge of any shops around Konoha. The clamor of people selling, buying, and haggling filled my senses as I drew closer. I was pushed suddenly, as a man stormed away with no small amount of remorse from what I assumed to be an unsatisfactory haggle. I exacted my revenge with a fierce glare that would have made Sesshoumaru proud. That done, I drifted towards a stall that was selling some delicious looking fruits and vegetables. The lady stall owner smiled in kind, thinking I was helping my mother out with groceries as I made my respective purchases with some money I was given by Tsunade as a welcoming gift. I soon left, promising to return soon, and promptly finished my shopping after wandering around a bit more.

I returned home and started preparing some traditional miso soup. Shortly after finishing the paste, I felt Gekko-san's presence outside my door. "The door is unlocked!"

A moment later I heard the door creak open and shut with silent footsteps following.

"Pardon me..." Gekko's voice sounded clearly into the kitchen.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

Gekko entered slowly and blinked at the sight of me mixing the soup together. "Aren't you a little young to be cooking..?"

I frowned thoughtfully, "no, my mother always believed that I should learn how to cook at a young age, so I've been making dinners since I was seven."

He seemed mildly surprised, but made no further comment and settled quietly into a chair at my small dining table. While I waited for the soup to finish cooking, I seated myself across from him.

"I hope you like miso soup, Gekko-san." I smiled apologetically.

"I happen to like it a great deal, Higurashi-san." He said, waving off my concerns.

An easy grin settled itself onto my face as I stood up to get the finished soup for us. "The healing process shouldn't take more than an hour," I said as I brought over filled bowls for us.

He simply nodded and we settled in for eating the warm soup. A peaceful silence enveloped us as we ate.

"That was very good," Gekko said as he set down his empty bowl with a clink. I smiled happily at the compliment and nodded with a small blush.

He shifted in his seat a little and glanced around. "Where should we do this?"

"We can do it on the couch if you'd like. More comfortable, I think."

And so we wandered over to my small couch. Thankfully it fit him well enough where he was able to place his head on one rest and his feet on the other. Though it looked kind of comical to see him just barely fit on the couch. He turned a puzzled look to my amused smile and I quickly wiped it off and put on my serious face— which was quite serious, mind you.

"Alright. Everything green on your end?"

"Green...?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

'Shoot...' It was then that I remembered that I was in Konoha, not back at home. "Uh, I mean, are you ready to go?"

He slowly nodded. He seemed a little bit nervous as well, if the tensing of his body was any indication.

"Relax. It will work a lot better if you aren't tensed." I smiled disarmingly at him, and my youngness-factor seemed to have some affect on him as he relaxed his semi-rigid posture. I filed that away for future study, since it might come in handy later. A soft pink glow splashed the wall behind the couch as I got to work.

* * *

A slight yawn escaped my lips just as I finished up Gekko-san's healing session. "I'm finished, Gekko-san. Please sit up slowly and take slow, deep breaths... yes, just like that." As he performed his yoga breathing, I studied his face for any signs of discomfort. He showed no outward pain nor difficulty in breathing, and I grew pleased and smiled brightly at him. "Well, you look to be in very good health. How do you feel?"

A wondered look took over his countenance. "I feel... I... I haven't felt this good in so long... I can't even remember the last time I felt normal..." Suddenly, he looked up at me with an extremely grateful smile. "Thank you so much, Higurashi-san. I will really be looking forward to our next healing session."

"Really, it's no problem. I'm just happy you trusted me enough to take up my offer." I laughed, embarrassed.

Hayate chuckled at my pink-tinged face and bowed before heading towards the door. "I will see you again soon, Higurashi-san. Until then." The door closed and I simply stood there for a moment, basking in the remnants of the mood. Collapsing on the couch, I breathed in Gekko-san's scent from the armrest and giggled euphorically to myself. He smelled quite nice...

"Until next time... Gekko-san."

* * *

Ich bin zurück! :D

To address an anonymous review, he had to get down on a knee because she's a little short... It would be awkward if he had to bend down at the waist to grab her hand. But I'm changing that part now, so this was more for people who had read the former version.

Meh, sucked, but I just needed to get back into the swing of things. Na ja. Danke, for putting up with the long wait. c: (If you couldn't tell, I've been learning quite a bit of German in the past weeks)

Hope you enjoyed this lousy update, and hope to see you all again soon!

Tchüss!


End file.
